Cidade dos Anjos
by Anna Christie
Summary: Existe mais coisas entre o céu e a Terra, do que sonha a nossa vã filosofia". É isso que nossa Card Captor descobre aqui. UA sem magia.


Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?! Quanto tempo não?! 

Espero que gostem dessa fic. S+S. Quem viu o filme (e gostou) vai adorar (espero).

CIDADE DOS ANJOS

"Ai, meu Deus, minha filha está com muita febre, o que faço? Já sei, banho morno."

A mãe desesperada coloca a criança na banheira, porém devido ao elevado grau da febre a menina entra em choque. A mãe chama a ambulância. No hospital a menina passa pelos primeiros procedimentos médicos.

"Quem é você?" _perguntou a menininha ao jovem ao seu lado.

"Me chamo Shoran, e você terá que vir comigo. Não tenha medo."

"Não estou com medo."

"Doutor, parada respiratória."

"Ok, pessoal vamos agir rápido."

"Sem resposta doutor, nós a perdemos".

****** 

"Ela me disse que gostava de pijamas, Eriol.

"Você não devia se envolver assim, Shoran. Nosso trabalho é apenas cuidar deles".

"Vem, o assalto começou. temos trabalho a fazer". 

Os dois se encontravam em uma loja de conveniências, e enquanto os ladrões apontavam as armas a todos e faziam ameaças, os dois estranhos, caminhavam entre as pessoas do local tocando-as para mantê-las calmas.

"Shoran, eles não precisam nos ver" _comentou o amigo quando o assalto terminara.

****** 

Em outro ponto da cidade uma jovem saia apressada de bicicleta, em pouco tempo ela atravessou metade da cidade e chegou ao local de destino, o hospital. Ela entrou mudou de roupa e logo estava na sala de cirurgia.

"Bom dia, Dra. Kinomoto."

"Bom dia, Rika. Como você está hoje?"

"Muito bem, Dra. Aqui está a ficha do seu paciente."

"Obrigada, Rika. 

"Bom dia pessoal, vamos começar" 

Os enfermeiros prepararam toda a sala de cirurgia e ligaram o rádio. Sakura terminou a cirurgia com sucesso.

"Dra., está faltando uma tesoura" _comentou Rika

Todos olharam surpresos e começaram a procuram pela tesoura. Olharam primeiramente para o Sr. deitado na mesa, pensando que talvez a tesoura tivesse ficado lá dentro.

"Dra. Encontrei"_ comentou um dos enfermeiros.

Por um momento todos respiraram aliviados. No entanto, no momento seguinte.........

"Dra., parada cardíaca."

"Rápido, tragam o ressuscitador." "Vamos começar com 100 volts."

"Sem resposta, Dra."

"Muito bem, vamos abri-lo".

Sakura pegou o bisturi e começou a cortar os pontos que havia feito anteriormente. Assim que terminou de reabrir o corte começou a massagear o coração do paciente.

"Ele não vai morrer, não vai morrer."_ falava Sakura enquanto fazia o possível para salvar a vida daquele homem. 

"Ele não vai morrer" _ repetiu a garota enquanto olhava para os grandes olhos cor de âmbar. 

A equipe toda se esforçou muito para salvá-lo, mas foi em vão.

"Dra. ele morreu, não adianta mais.

"Ele não vai morrer" _ continuava Sakura, mas já era tarde.

Depois de muito tentar, Sakura deu-se por vencida e saiu da sala. Ela foi até a escadaria de incêndio, no final do andar, sentou-se e começou a chorar profundamente. Enquanto chorava, os grandes olhos cor de âmbar a encaravam com muita ternura.

****** 

"Como você está, Sakura?" "Eu soube do que aconteceu no centro cirúrgico hoje."

"Vou ficar bem, Kenzo"

"Talvez eu devesse dormir na sua casa hoje, Sakura."

"Não é necessário. Além do mais eu nunca durmo quando você está lá."

"Você nunca dorme, Sakura." 

"Kenzo, você já sentiu que existe algo maior que você ou eu e que talvez nada disso esteja realmente em nossas mãos?". "Eu senti isso hoje lá em cima, era como se a vida dele escapasse entre minhas mãos e eu não podia fazer nada."

"Sakura, olhe pra mim"

Os grandes olhos verdes esmeralda olharam para o namorado.

"Não foi culpa sua, entendeu?"

A garota consentiu com a cabeça. 

"Muito bem, agora vá pra casa tome um banho e descanse. Amanhã você estará melhor."

****** 

Sakura foi pra casa mas como sempre não conseguiu dormir. Ainda pensava no que havia sentido no dia anterior, estava confusa e queria respostas. Ela chegou cedo no hospital, e logo descobriu que a cirurgia que ela havia marcado fora transferida à outro médico. Sakura ficou furiosa, com a mudança sem o seu consentimento.

"Sakura, entenda, eles estão investigando para saber o que realmente aconteceu naquela sala ontem. Nós sabemos que não foi sua culpa, nós só achamos que você deveria descansar. O que acha de irmos para o chalé do seu tio no fim de semana?"

"Vou pensar, Kenzo" 

"Você tem que descansar, Segunda-feira tudo estará resolvido". 

****** 

"Ela me viu Eriol, por uma fração de segundos ela me viu. Ela olhou nos meus olhos."

"Shoran, isso é impossível. Eles não podem nos ver".

"Mas ela me viu, ela olhou pra mim falou comigo foi uma sensação incrível, ela conseguiu me sentir".

"Shoran, esquece isso."

"Não posso, preciso vê-la novamente".

****** 

"O que aconteceu com você no final de semana, Sakura? Liguei várias vezes e ninguém atendeu." 

"Desculpe, Kenzo. Eu precisava ficar sozinha."

"Dra. desculpe interromper, mas o Sr. Yukito quer falar com a Dra."

"Obrigada, Rika. Diga a ele que estou indo"

"Kenzo, conversamos mais tarde".

Sakura virou as costas e seguiu em direção ao quarto de seu paciente enquanto Kenzo a observava com um sorriso.

"Bom dia, Sr. Yukito, como vai?"

"Com fome Dra., a comida daqui é horrível."

"O que é isso aqui?"_ perguntou Sakura apontando para uma mancha de chocolate na camisola do paciente. 

Sakura olhou ao redor e encontrou um pote de sorvete escondido perto de Yukito.

"Eu já não disse ao Sr. que este tipo de alimento está terminantemente proibido até a cirurgia?" _perguntou Sakura indignada com o descaso do paciente com a própria vida.

"Desculpe, Dra." _respondeu Yukito timidamente.

Sakura foi embora indignada com a atitude do paciente. 

"Diga a eles que eu não vou". 

O homem de longo casaco preto voltou-se para Yukito.

"Diga a eles que eu não vou. Eu sei que você está ai, eu não posso vê-lo mas sei que você está aí."

****** 

Sakura, estava sentada no berçário, quando sua melhor amiga se aproximou.

"Aqui de novo, Sakura?"

"Oi, Tomoyo. Eu gosto muito daqui, é tão tranqüilo". 

Nesse momento uma das crianças começou a chorar.

"Aqui não é mais tão tranqüilo, desde quando ele chegou" _Tomoyo apontou para o bebê que chorava. "Ele foi encontrado no lixo, nós cuidamos dele, alimentamos e ele continua chorando." 

"Posso examiná-lo?" _perguntou Sakura já começando a examinar a criança.

"Parece tudo normal. Já tirou raio-x do pulmão?" 

"Já"_ respondeu Tomoyo. "Nós já fizemos de tudo"

"Preciso ir, mas qualquer problema com o garoto me avisa."

Sakura passou o resto do dia pesquisando em livros de pediatria para encontrar algo que ajudasse aquela criança. Já era tarde quando terminou de ler todos aqueles livros, ela estava cansada e decidiu ir para casa. 

Sakura saiu caminhando calmamente pelo corredor completamente vazio, quando em uma das portas notou um jovem alto, de cabelos rebeldes e usando um longo sobretudo preto. Sakura aproximou-se

"Oi, você não pode ficar aqui. O horário de visitas terminou as oito horas."

"Oi" _respondeu sorrindo o jovem

"Você veio visitar alguém?"

"Sim"

"Por acaso é o Sr. Yukito?" 

O jovem apenas sorriu.

"Qual é seu nome?"

"Shoran"

"E quem você veio visitar?"

"Você, Sakura"

"Eu? Eu faço parte do corpo médico desse hospital, não preciso de visitas."

"Você está angustiada. Por que?"

"Meu paciente morreu."

"As pessoas morrem."

"Não na minha mesa."

Sakura não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles grandes olhos âmbar que a encaravam.

"Você deveria ir, o horário de visitas acabou amanhã você poderá ver o Sr. Yukito."

Shoran consentiu com a cabeça e já estava indo embora quando Sakura o chamou.

"Como você sabia o meu nome?"

Shoran simplesmente sorriu apontou para o crachá no uniforme da jovem médica e foi embora.

Mais tarde Sakura estava no vestiário se preparando para ir embora quando notou que em seu crachá apenas se encontrava a inscrição "Dra. Kinomoto"

****** 

Sakura chegou feliz ao hospital na manhã seguinte, não havia dormido, mas sentia-se bem. A primeira tarefa do dia era a cirurgia do Sr. Yukito e enquanto ela realizava o procedimento pensava "Por favor, Sr. Yukito não morra até me dar o telefone do Shoran". 

Shoran que estava assistindo a cirurgia sorriu alegremente ao ler os pensamentos da jovem.

A cirurgia foi um sucesso, Yukito começava a se recuperar bem. E por todos os lugares onde Sakura estava, Shoran estava também. 

"Como está nessa manhã, Sr. Yukito?"

"Estou ótimo, Dra." 

"Que bom, se continuar assim logo poderá ir para casa." _comentou a médica.

"Preciso ir agora, descanse Sr. Yukito". 

Sakura saiu da sala.

"Não posso te ver mais sei que você está aí. Pode dizer a eles que eu não vou."

Shoran aproximou-se da cama de Yukito.

"A agora está melhor, hei, até que você é bonitão. Mas pode dizer que eu não vou."

"Não vim te buscar." _comentou Shoran.

"Se não veio me buscar, por que você está sempre por aqui?" _Yukito não deu tempo para Shoran responder e completou. " É a Dra. não é? Ela é bonita. Está apaixonado por ela não é?

"Como você percebeu minha presença?" _perguntou Shoran curioso.

"Eu já fui um de vocês". _comentou Yukito enquanto levantava da cama _"Vem comigo". 

Yukito livrou-se dos aparelhos que o monitoravam e saiu do hospital acompanhado por Shoran. Os dois foram até a lanchonete próxima ao hospital onde Yukito pediu os mais gordurosos pratos. Enquanto comia, Shoran o encarava curioso.

"Eu já fui um anjo, mas um dia eu me apaixonei então abdiquei dos meu poderes e virei um humano." 

"Mas como?" _perguntou Shoran.

"Deus deu aos humanos o mais belos dos dons, o livre arbítrio, você acha que ele não daria isso a nós? Você só tem que fazer uma escolha."

"Uma escolha?"_ perguntou Shoran curioso?

"É. Agora me diga uma coisa, vocês ainda se reúnem ao amanhecer?"

"Sim" _respondeu Shoran.

"Me leva lá?"

Na hora do amanhecer Shoran levou Yukito até a praia. O sol já estava nascendo e todos os anjos pareciam estar encantados com todo aquele espetáculo que é o raiar do dia.

"Consegue ouvir a música?" _perguntou Shoran a Yukito.

"Não, não consigo"_ respondeu _ "Mas que saber de uma coisa?" _perguntou Yukito já tirando a camisola do hospital e entrando no mar. "Eu posso sentir isso." Yukito nadou muito, se divertiu pegando ondas, seu rosto expressava felicidade. Tanta felicidade que Shoran se desconcentrou da melodia do amanhecer para ver o amigo brincar na água como uma criança.

****** 

Sakura acordou as três da manhã e não conseguiu mais dormir, então decidiu acender a luz do abajur que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira. Ao iluminar o pequeno móvel, ela percebeu a presença de um livro, levantou-se, acendeu a luz, pegou o livro e começou a lê-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura chegou toda sorridente ao hospital e foi procurar por Kenzo. Encontrou-o jogando basquete na pista de pouso de helicópteros do hospital.

"Vim devolver seu livro, como você sabia?"

Kenzo pegou o livro, olhou-o e devolveu a Sakura.

"Não fui eu quem te deu o livro Sakura."

"Não?" _perguntou Sakura surpresa

"Não, não fui eu Sakura."

Sakura virou as costas e foi embora sem deixar o namorado terminar de falar.

"Oi, posso te ajudar?" _perguntou a recepcionista.

"Pode. Eu sou médica e um dos meus pacientes deixou esse livro no meu consultório. Será que é possível para você me dizer quem o retirou?"

"Bom, Dra., quem retirou eu não posso lhe informar, mas posso dizer quando."

"Já ajuda"_ comentou Sakura.

"Isso vai levar um minutos, Dra."

Enquanto esperava Sakura começou a passear pela biblioteca. 

"Oi"

Sakura virou-se.

"Oi" _respondeu a garota sorrindo ao se deparar com os grandes olhos cor de âmbar que a encaravam.

"Como vai o Sr. Yukito?"

"Ele está bem" _ respondeu Sakura. " E você, como está?"

"Bem. O que você faz aqui?"

"Vim devolver este livro."

"Posso ver?" _Shoran pegou o livro_ "É um ótimo livro."

Sakura concordou com a cabeça. _"E o que você faz aqui?"

"Eu moro aqui." _respondeu Shoran.

"E o que você faz?"

"Eu sou um mensageiro. Um mensageiro de Deus."

"Ah é?!" _Sakura sorriu _ "E você tem alguma mensagem pra mim?"

"Você já a recebeu." _afirmou Shoran com convicção.

"Tem certeza?! Por que eu só recebo mensagens quando me bipam."

Shoran olhou ao redor, todos os seres invisíveis da sala os vigiavam.

"O que acha de irmos para outro lugar?" _perguntou o jovem. 

Sakura concordou.

Eles saíram de lá e foram passear pela cidade, Sakura levou Shoran a um dos seus locais favoritos. O local era na verdade uma grande feira, Sakura pegou uma cesta na entrada e começou a passear pelas bancas de frutas, Shoran a seguia. Sakura escolheu algumas pêras e Shoran tentou imitá-la na momento da escolha. Depois disso Sakura levou Shoran para uma mesa onde lhe ofereceu uma pêra. Shoran recusou e ficou observando a garota comer.

"Que gosto tem?" _perguntou ele de repente.

"Você nunca comeu uma pêra?"

"Quero saber que gosto tem pra você, descreva para mim."

Sakura começou a descrever enquanto Shoran a olhava todo encantado. 

Quando Sakura terminou de comer ela o levou ao laboratório do hospital.

"Me dá seu dedo."

"Para que?" _perguntou o jovem com expressão de assustado. 

"Calma, só quero uma gota de sangue."

"Acho melhor não."

Sakura sorriu. _ "Homens! Você sabia que uma mulher suporta a dor nove vezes mais que um homem?" 

"Vem ver." _Sakura afastou-se para que Shoran pudesse chegar até o microscópio.

Shoran aproximou-se do microscópio e enquanto observava Sakura conversava.

"Isso ai é tudo o que sou. Essas células e todo o espaço entre elas."

"Eu acho que as pessoas são mais que isso." _comentou Shoran.

Sakura ia responder quando seu bip tocou, ela pediu para Shoran ficar ali que ela já voltava e saiu correndo para atender o chamado. Quando voltou Shoran avia desaparecido. 

****** 

Passaram-se muitos dias desde o encontro de Sakura e Shoran na biblioteca. A garota não conseguia param de pensar no jovem. Até que em uma tarde no parque, eles finalmente se reencontraram.

"Pega Kero!" _ dizia Sakura atirando um pequeno galho, o qual o animal esforçava-se muito para trazer para a dona.

"Muito bem, Kero. Agora, pega!" _e atirou o galho mais uma vez. Porém dessa vez o cão não voltou sozinho, Shoran veio com ele.

"Oi" _sorriu Sakura feliz ao ver Shoran.

"Oi. É um belo animal." _comentou ele.

"Obrigada, eu gosto muito dele."

"Sabe, ele me disse que também gosta muito de você." _ comentou Shoran.

Sakura olhou para aqueles grandes olhos a encarando e sorriu.

"Quem é você?" _perguntou a jovem de repente.

"Como assim, Sakura?"

"Quem é você? De onde você vem? Onde trabalha? Onde mora? Eu passo os dias rezando para encontrar com você. E você aparece do nada e some da mesma maneira é como se você nem existisse. Eu gosto de você e nem sei se você sente o mesmo."

"Sakura, eu..."

Sakura aproximou-se de Shoran, ele parou de falar e olhou para ela. E Sakura o beijou.

"Sentiu isso, Shoran?"

"Sakura, eu....eu...eu"

"Sentiu isso, Shoran?"

"Não" _respondeu Shoran visivelmente abatido por não corresponder a expectativa da amada.

"Foi o que pensei" _ respondeu Sakura. "Vem Kero, vamos pra casa." 

Shoran a seguiu.

A casa de Sakura era muito simples, porém muito aconchegante. Ao chegar em casa, Sakura dirigiu-se a cozinha e Shoran, como sempre, a seguiu. 

"Está com fome, Shoran?" _ perguntou a garota de repente.

Shoran hesitou por um momento pensando se deveria dizer a verdade, enquanto isso Sakura o encarava a espera da resposta.

"Sim." _respondeu ele finalmente.

"Vou fazer o jantar, então. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar minha comida." _disse a garota enquanto abria a geladeira e retirava dela alguns legumes.

"Será que você poderia me ajudar picando isso para mim? _a pergunta pegara Shoran de surpresa, mas mesmo assim ele concordou em ajudar.

Enquanto Shoran se entretia com a tarefa, Sakura o observava com um sorriso. Até que de repente Shoran ao cortar o vegetal ele também cortou o dedo. Sakura o olhou espantada e Shoran reagiu imediatamente colocando um grande guardanapo ao redor das mãos.

"Shoran, deixe me ver sua mão!"

"Não, está tudo bem."

"Foi um corte profundo, eu posso te ajudar. Me deixe ver."

Shoran resistiu enquanto pôde mas Sakura insistia tanto que ele acabou cedendo.

"Aqui está." _disse Shoran estendendo a mão machucada para Sakura.

Sakura desenrolou o guardanapo ficando surpresa e até assustada com o que via.

"Mas...mas... eu...eu...vi, vi você se cortando com a faca afiada. Era para estar doendo e sangrando muito."

Num impulso Sakura pegou a faca e estendeu-a na direção de Shoran.

"Quem é você?"

"Me chamo Shoran."

"Você não tem um sobrenome?" 

Shoran olhou ao redor procurando ter uma idéia para responder a pergunta, quando viu uma revista médica em cima do armário com a inscrição "entrevista exclusiva com o famoso cirurgião plástico Dr. Li." Não pensou duas vezes.

"Meu nome é Shoran Li."

Sakura olhou-o com desconfiança. "É mesmo! E de onde você é Sr. Li?"

"Eu vim de cima." _respondeu Shoran.

"De cima onde? Não minta para mim."

Shoran ficou mudo e Sakura foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa. 

"Saia da minha casa, desapareça da minha vida."

Shoran continuava a encarar sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

"Saia da minha casa ou eu chamo a polícia. Saaaaiiiiiiiiii!

Num piscar de olhos Shoran desaparecera deixando Sakura sozinha com suas lágrimas.

****** 

"Shoran, que bom te ver."

"Oi"

"Puxa, que cara horrível. O que aconteceu? Não, espere, tem a ver com a Dra., não é?"

"Tem sim. Hoje ela me beijou."

"Puxa vida, Shoran. Ela deve gostar muito de você."

"É, eu também gosto dela. Eu daria tudo para poder senti-la."

"Daria tudo mesmo?" _perguntou Yukito com o olhar misterioso.

"Sim."

"Bom, nesse caso, há uma maneira. No entanto, você tem que ter certeza que quer fazer isso, pois não há volta. Uma fez que você o faça... _advertiu Yukito.

"Eu tenho certeza." _respondeu Shoran.

"Bom, você deve fazer o seguinte...."

Yukito explicou a Shoran o que ele deveria fazer e novamente o advertiu para que ele tivesse consciência do que iria fazer.

****** 

"Então é só cair?" _perguntou Eriol surpreso.

"É, você cai e quando acorda é um deles."

"E o que você está esperando, Shoran?"

"Eu não sei. Vou esperar até o churrasco na casa do Yukito, e então, contarei a verdade à ela. Depois disso eu resolvo o que fazer."

"Você é quem sabe."

****** 

Sakura chegou no horário combinado na casa de Yukito, ela não era muito a favor do churrasco, uma vez que seu paciente ainda estava em recuperação. Mas infelizmente ela não conseguira persuadi-lo a desistir da idéia. "Isso ainda vai te matar" –pensava Sakura enquanto descia do carro.

Assim que se virou Sakura deparou-se com Shoran saindo do trailer de Yukito, eles se olharam Shoran sorriu sem graça e continuou seu caminho. Sakura se aproximou e foi recebido pelo anfitrião que a apresentou a todos.

"Você gosta muito dele, não é? _perguntou Yukito de repente.

Sakura encarou Shoran que estava brincando com a sobrinha de Yukito, enquanto a mulher de Yukito tirava uma foto de lembrança. Sakura sorriu.

"É difícil gostar de alguém que você não sabe quem é."

"Ah, eu compreendo." _respondeu Yukito.

"Como vocês se conheceram?" _perguntou Sakura.

"Li trabalha comigo na construção. Ele chegou a pouco tempo da China."

"China?"

"Shoran é muito especial, Dra. Agora se me der licença, minha esposa está me chamando."

Yukito foi embora, deixando Sakura refletindo enquanto observava a foto que fora tirada de Shoran e da pequena menina. A menina aparecia na foto, mas no lugar onde Shoran deveria estar havia somente um reflexo.

Sakura despediu-se de todos e foi embora, acompanhada, obviamente, por Shoran.

Shoran encontrava-se naquela casa uma vez mais, sentia-se desconfortável por estar lá. Mas havia um motivo para sua presença ali e só iria embora depois de contar todo a verdade. 

Como ele havia previsto Sakura não reagiu bem ao descobrir a verdade, pediu para ele parar com tantas mentiras e falar a verdade, Shoran afirmou que aquela era a verdade eles acabaram discutindo e mais uma vez Sakura o mandou embora. 

Os dias seguintes transcorreram sem que Sakura visse Shoran sequer uma vez, ela sentia falta dele. E por sua vez Shoran também sentia falta dela, ele parecia um zumbi não falava, não pensava, ficava simplesmente sentando na biblioteca pensando em Sakura.

Sakura resistiu ao máximo, mas naquela noite chuvosa ela não agüentou e chamou por Shoran pedindo para que ele permitisse com que ela o sentisse.

Shoran realmente permitiu com que Sakura sentisse sua presença, mas não deixou que ela o visse.

"Fica comigo até eu dormir Shoran" _pedia a garota olhando para as paredes procurando pelo menos a sombra de Li. 

Li, velou o sono de Sakura durante toda a noite.

Sakura acordou com o relógio despertando.

"Oito horas." _comentou a garota sonolenta e de repente num estalo _ "Não acredito que dormi a noite toda. Espera um pouco, acho que descobri."

Sakura saltou da cama e se dirigiu ao hospital o mais rápido possível, quando chegou lá estava radiante. Correu para a pediatria encontrar com Tomoyo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura?"

"Alguém já viu o bebê dormir?" _perguntou a garota.

"Não, não sei. Por quê?"

"Ele chora por que não consegue dormir, Tomoyo." _comentava Sakura enquanto examinava a criança novamente . _ "Desconfio que ele tenha algum problema respiratório."

"Vou fazer alguns exames para verificar." _ afirmou Tomoyo.

Naquela mesma tarde, o bebezinho foi submetido a uma cirurgia corretora, ele tinha uma má formação numa das cavidades nasais, o que dificultava a passagem de ar.

"Parabéns, Sakura. Soube o que você fez pelo bebê."

"Obrigada, Kenzo"

"Sabe, Sakura, nós estamos juntos a um bom tempo não é mesmo? Nossa relação é bem estável. E você sabe, apesar de não demonstrar, que eu te amo muito."

"Também gosto muito de você Kenzo."

"Sakura, eu ....." _ Kenzo ajoelhou-se na frente de Sakura e apresentou-lhe um anel _ "Sakura, quer casar comigo?"

***** 

"Você tem certeza, Shoran?"

"Tenho, Eriol. Vai ser esta noite eu vou contar a ela e depois eu vou fazer."

"Foi um grande prazer, te conhecer Li."

"Eu digo o mesmo, Eriol. Adeus."

"Adeus"

"Sakura, Sakura!"

"Shoran."

"Sakura, existe uma maneira de ficarmos juntos, e eu ..." 

Shoran foi interrompido por Sakura.

"Eu estou noiva, Li. Vou me casar com Kenzo."

"Mas, mas...mas você não o ama." _ respondeu Li chocado com a notícia.

"Eu gosto muito dele, Li. E pelo menos ele pode me sentir."

"Sakura, mas é isso que eu estou tentando dizer existe uma forma......"

"Shoran, não torne as coisas mais difíceis, eu vou me casar com ele, e gostaria que você me deixasse em paz."

"Você tem certeza?"

Sakura respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos que tinha certeza, do que ela estava dizendo então Li desapareceu deixando Sakura sozinha com suas lágrimas.

Shoran se encontrava no alto de um grande prédio, "É só pular"; "Pelo menos eu posso senti-lo"; "Você tem certeza?" A cabeça de Shoran estava a mil, ele ainda não havia assimilado a idéia de perder Sakura, ele ia tentar assim mesmo. 

Shoran fechou os olhos e saltou.

****** 

"Olhem pessoal, a farra foi boa." _comentava um homem rindo _ "A patroa, vai brigar" _comentava o outro rindo mais ainda. _ "Hei, cara, vai pra casa." _comentava um outro. 

Foi no meio dessa bagunça que Shoran acordou e se viu caído em cima de uma grande grade, abaixo dele muitos homens uniformizados, trabalhadores do local.

Com muita dor Shoran tentava se levantar quando pôs a mão na boca e percebeu um corte de onde saía sangue.

"Isso é sangue!" _ comentou Shoran sorrindo.

"Claro que isso é sangue." _comentou um dos operários _ "Quanto você bebeu ontem, cara?"

"Sakura, onde está a Sakura, ela precisa ver isso." _comentava ele muito feliz.

Com a maior dificuldade ele levantou-se, desceu da grade e saiu pelas ruas pulando e dançando, sentindo-se feliz por estar vivo.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're de closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all that I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't want you to know who I am

Quando finalmente chegou ao hospital Shoran mal podia conter a felicidade, ele foi em direção a recepção.

"Onde ela está?"

"Onde está quem?" _ perguntou a recepcionista.

"Sakura, onde está a Sakura?" 

"Ela não está aqui." _respondeu a moça.

"Me diz, me diz onde ela está." _ Shoran estava tão feliz que não percebeu que estava praticamente em cima do balcão. A recepcionista fez sinal para o segurança que estava levando Shoran em direção a porta.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" _gritava ele _ "Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa, Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!"

Tantos gritos chamaram a atenção de Tomoyo.

"Guarda, eu conheço ele, pode deixar que eu vou cuidar dele."

"Tem certeza Dra.?"

"Claro."

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

"Onde a Sakura está?" _perguntava Li incessantemente.

"Qual é seu nome? _perguntou Tomoyo.

"Li, Shoran."

"O que você quer com Sakura?"

"Ela não pode se casar com aquele cara, onde ela está? Eu preciso impedir isso. Eu a amo."

"Ama?" _perguntou Tomoyo intrigada. 

Shoran ficou sério, por um momento, seus olhos brilharam e ele respondeu com a maior convicção do mundo.

"De todo meu coração. Ela daria a vida por ela."

"Eu acredito em você." _ comentou Tomoyo enquanto encarava Li _ "Sakura terminou o noivado com Kenzo e depois foi para o chalé do tio dela em Tomoeda." 

"Obrigada" _disse Shoran apertando fortemente a mão de Tomoyo.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of thuth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

Shoran estava no ponto de ônibus, tentara ir até Tomoeda mas como não tinha dinheiro foi posto para fora da condução. Ele ficou ali parado, quando um bando de caras num carro preto parou na sua frente.

"Oi!" _disse Shoran.

Os caras desceram do carros e roubaram os sapatos e o casaco de Shoran, que ficou ali parado sem esboçar nenhuma reação. 

Uma forte chuva começou a cair e ele continuou parado ali, já estava sem esperanças de chegar até a amada, quando um caminhão parou.

"Pra onde você vai?"

"Tomoeda."

"Eu vou pra Tahoa".

"Eu vou pra Tomoeda."

"Entra aí, cara, quando a gente chegar lá nós resolvemos."

Shoran entrou no caminhão, enquanto no banco do ponto de ônibus Eriol sorria.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Já era tarde, quando a campanhia tocou, Sakura e Kero foram atender a porta. A jovem mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

"Li, o que faz aqui?"

"Eu vim ficar com você."

Sakura o abraçou e ele gemeu de dor, "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu caí." _respondeu o garoto sorrindo.

Sakura cuidou das pequenas escoriações no corpo de Li. Quando ela colocava um band-aid em seu corte na testa, aqueles grandes olhos cor de âmbar a encararam firmemente, ela retribuiu o olhar, Li segurou sua mão, sentiu seu perfume e finalmente a beijou.

Foi a melhor sensação que experimentara na vida, Shoran e Sakura passaram grande parte da noite em frente a lareira, debaixo do cobertor trocando beijos e caricias. 

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

Quando amanheceu, Li foi tomar um banho quente, enquanto Sakura fora preparar o café da manhã. Ao terminar de arrumar a mesa sentiu que faltava algo, observou por alguns minutos e concluiu.

"Pêras, está faltando as pêras."

Sakura podia ouvir o barulho que Li fazia no banheiro e concluiu que ele iria demorar tempo suficiente para ela ir até o mercadinho comprar as frutas e voltar. Pegou a bicicleta e se pôs a caminho.

Ao sair do mercadinho, Sakura sentiu o sol aquecendo seu rosto na manhã fria de inverno, respirou fundo e olhou ao redor "lindo dia"_ pensou ela. Montou na bicicleta e seguiu em direção ao chalé. 

No caminho, ela soltou o guidão da bicicleta, abriu os braços, fechou os olhos e elevou a cabeça para sentir a brisa e o sol. No chalé, Li que ainda se encontrava no banho repetiu os mesmo movimentos de Sakura.

Sakura estava tão distraída que não percebeu que o motorista de um grande caminhão de cargas também se distraíra e invadira seu lado da pista. Quando a menina abriu os olhos era tarde demais e a colisão foi inevitável.

Shoran, sentiu o momento do impacto e saiu correndo, encontrou Sakura caída no meio da estrada. Ela estava coberta, por um grosso casaco havia frutas e sinalizadores espalhados pelo chão. 

Aflito, Shoran disse que ia buscar ajuda mas Sakura pediu para ele ficar com ela dizendo que o motorista do caminhão tinha ido chamar a ambulância.

Shoran sentou ao lado da amada e segurou sua mão.

"Você teria feito isso, se soubesse que ia acabar assim?" _perguntou Sakura encarando os grandes olhos cor de âmbar.

"Sim, Sakura. Eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso."

"Eu te amo, Li."

"Eu também te amo Sakura."

Shoran começou a ficar desesperado.

"Tem mais gente aqui, Shoran."

"Sakura, olha pra mim, não olha pra ele Sakura por favor, não olha pra ele." _Li estava aflito.

"Então é assim que acontece?"

"É sim, meu amor."

"Eu não estou mais com medo. E quando me perguntarem do que eu mais gostava vou dizer que era de você."

"Sakura olha pra mim."

"Eu te amo, Shoran." _Sakura fechou os olhos.

"Sakura, não faz isso abra os olhos. Sakura nãoooooooooo."

O enterro de Sakura aconteceu debaixo de muita chuva, Li estava inconformado não falava, não comia, não dormia simplesmente vegetava, Yukito fizera tudo o que podia para animar o amigo mas nada dava certo. 

Numa tarde, Shoran estava sentado no sofá da casa de Sakura, quando Eriol apareceu.

"Eu não posso te ver mas sei que você está aí." _falou Li desanimado

"Como você está, meu amigo?" _perguntou Eriol.

"Foi você?" _perguntou Shoran.

"Não" _respondeu Eriol.

"Se você soubesse que isso iria acontecer, teria feito?" _perguntou Eriol curioso.

"Eu prefiro ter tocado nela, ter sentido o perfume do cabelo dela, ter ficado com ela, ter sentido pelo menos uma vez, do que passar a eternidade inteira sem nunca ter tido esse gostinho".

Eriol apenas sorriu e logo desapareceu deixando Shoran com sua lembranças.

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos reunidos na praia para o nascer do sol, quando Shoran apareceu, ele tirou a roupa e entrou no mar. E da mesma forma que Yukito, ele sentiu o prazer de estar vivo. 

Todos os anjos na praia o observavam, inclusive Eriol e Sakura, que o encarava com muita ternura. 

Fim.

Espero que tenham gostado, não ficou exatamente igual ao filme mas acho que assim ficou bom. O que vale mesmo é a mensagem que estória passa.

Críticas, comentários, sugestões, etc, mande e-mails. 

Beijinhos.

Isa.


End file.
